Side Effects
by patricia51
Summary: Set in my "Tripod" series. Angie and K-Mart learn their ability to communicate telepathically has unforeseen consequences. Set shortly after my story "Showdown". Just for fun. Not exactly femslash but maybe kind of in a way. K-Mart/Angie


Side Effects

(Angie and K-Mart learn their ability to communicate telepathically has unforeseen consequences. Set shortly after my story "Showdown". Just for fun. Not exactly femslash but maybe kind of in a way. K-Mart/Angie.)

"K-Mart, what are you doing?"

Under most situations those words might have formed a perfectly reasonable request. They might have been joking, they might have been serious. But two things really set that five word question apart from anything reasonable. First was that they were asked in a near desperate and certainly panicked fashion. The second was that they weren't spoken aloud. In fact they were sent in a telepathic message from one teen to another who were both in their own homes and safely in bed, although obviously neither was asleep.

It had been a wonderful evening. The town the girls lived in was too small to merit its own high school. However as more survivors had trickled in to the area and younger ones like K-Mart's friends from the convoy had grown up the need for one had grown. So one had been established that served their town and three others with the school as near as possible in the middle. Tonight had been the school's first dance and K-Mart's first real date. Ted, the son of the couple serving as liaison between Alaska and the floating communities that dotted the Pacific off the West coast of the former USA had been just as dreamy as she remembered him from their voyage on his parents' boat.

When the bus had dropped her off at home she was certain her folks were watching. In fact she would have been somewhat disappointed if they hadn't been. So she and Ted had shaken hands and given each other a very brief and formal hug. But her lips were still tingling from the kisses they had exchanged outside the gym before they even got ON the bus and the watchful eyes of the chaperones.

She had lived through the questioning by her parents and had really been tired and ready for bed. But once there she kept thinking about the night and the kisses and before long she had started imagining much more that might have happened. She had been rapidly approaching her goal when Angie's words broke in on her fantasy.

She attempted to gather her thoughts. Then Angie repeated her question and K-Mart answered. Briefly.

"Nothing." She paused. "Why?"

How an exasperated sigh came through their mental connection was anyone's guess but K-Mart heard it loud and clear. So loud and clear in fact that she opened her eyes and peeked carefully around the bedroom. No one was there. She gave a sigh of relief of her own but that relief was short-lived as her best friend went on.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea," came the reply, filled with feigned innocence.

"Nice try K-Mart but I know better. Would you like me to tell you just how I know?" The silent communication went on.

K-Mart managed to smothered a heartfelt "Oh Shit!" that would have still brought disapproving looks from her dad and a lecture from her mom. "I guess so," she replied meekly although the sinking feeling she had since Angie's first words now settled all the way in the bottom of her stomach. And what came next brought no relief.

"It's amazing how dreams can seem so real. It's even more amazing when you wake up and it seems like the dream still is going on."

"Is that so," gulped K-Mart.

"Yes, now not the first parts. The part where I dreamed I had kicked my sheet to the floor."

K-Mart groped wildly left and then right. No sheet. She stretched her legs and felt with her toes. Same lack of the covering she had started the night with.

"Then I dreamed that the t-shirt I was sleeping in had got bunched up around my neck."

Blue eyes that had remained firmly shut opened, and then closed again. Finally one eyelid lifted just enough to look down; down to see what the teen already was perfectly aware of but hoped had somehow miraculously changed. Nope. She could see her toes. And all the rest of her too since her t-shirt was in fact pulled up to her collarbones.

"I always thought I slept in panties as well," Angie continued remorselessly. "But I had dreamed I didn't have any on and I had a near overwhelming urge to take mine off. Or at least push them aside in one particular spot."

"Is that so?" K-Mart sent mentally, if rather weakly, to her friend as she recalled deciding to go commando under her t-shirt tonight as she had plans for herself.

"But that's not the most interesting part. I was awake by then but the strangest things kept happening to me."

"Errrrrrr, oh, how about that?" K-Mart returned with false bravado. Then curiosity overcame her. "Exactly what DID happen Angie?"

"I think I might show you K-Mart."

The blonde girl gave a start. When Angie had mind called her she had naturally stopped what her busy fingers had been doing but now all of a sudden her body felt like she had started touching herself again. Both eyes were wide open now and staring at her own body which was beginning to squirm slightly.

And no wonder she was squirming. Her nipples, which had softened when she had hastily ceased playing with them at Angie's call, had begun to harden again. She could feel fingers on them, fingers that were as teasing and exciting as her own had been. She shot an incredulous look to make sure that her own were safely by her sides. They were. A moan escaped her lips as she distinctly felt her nubbins being rolled and tugged and then one gently pinched.

Feather light touches danced down her body. She sucked in her breath and held it as those fingers, imaginary but also so very real, circled her flat tummy and then slipped lower. She quivered and her long legs parted as though they had a mind of their own. Fingertips seem to caress her inner thighs, thighs already moist from her own fingers. Then the touches were parting the damp curls between her legs and K-Mart nearly lost her mind.

The tiny part of that mind remaining rational knew just what had happened. Somehow while she had masturbated earlier the telepathic link had formed between her and Angie and the other girl had felt what she was doing. And now her best friend was returning the favor.

Faster and faster moved the mental fingers. K-Mart was bucking now, her back arching as she strove to hold on so the delightful touch of her friend would last as long as it could. But she knew that Angie's arousal was being transmitted as well. And shared.

"Angie!"

K-Mart barely managed to keep her squeals to herself as the mental fingers abandoned their lighter touches. Two slipped inside her, just as hers had. An index finger copied her earlier actions, finding the hard pearl in its nest and rubbing it around and around. Faster and faster everything moved. K-Mart clutched the fitted sheet under her in both fists. Then she felt her best friend reach the peak and exploded and that sensation pushed her over the edge too.

It was a little later when K-Mart had regained most of her breath that Angie messaged her again.

"You really are a little vixen you know? When I woke up not only was I as aroused as I ever have been but I swear Ted was doing to me what you imagined he was doing to you."

K-Mart considered that before giving a reply. "In that case we have definitely got our work cut out for us and our next goal to achieve in working on your mental abilities and our telepathic connection."

"We do?"

"Angela Ashford Valentine Redford you are my best friend and I love you but I am NOT going to share my date, boyfriend or one day husband with you whether it s just mentally or not! Somehow we have to figure out how to hang out a 'Do not disturb' sign."

Silent laughter followed. "It's a deal. Good night K-Mart. Sleep tight."

"I hope so," the blonde teen pretended to grumble. She rolled over and firmly closed her eyes. After a moment she got up, slipped her panties back on and found the sheet. Getting back in bed she pulled it over her.

"Sorry Ted," she mumbled. "Another night." She touched her lips one more time and smiled. And fell asleep dreaming again of her first kiss. In PG-13 fashion this time.

(The End)


End file.
